Lord Xemnas's New Clothes
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: Two Greedy Con People come to town to show Lord Xemnas a thing or two about fashion
1. Disclaimer

This is just a little one of those things where I say that I do own in any way shape or form own The real play or Kingdom Hearts. I have not now or have I ever owned any. I just thought that this would be a fun thing to do.

The real play is called "The Emperor's New Clothes". It was first presented as a children's play on July 8, 1988 at the Irvine Valley College with the original director, Greg Atkins.

I got the idea to use this play for a story from my freshmen year of high school. I took a class called "Intro to Acting" and for our final grade we had to do a play for the elementary schools and our class chose to do this play. After a while, I came up with the idea to combine the play with Kingdom Hearts because as I read through the play, I realized that these characters sound like the ones form Kingdom Hearts.

This story is the original script for the play, with a little bit of extra added detail that I used from my imagination. I will be posting according to the scenes and acts of the play. Enjoy!


	2. Scene 1

"Well, there it is my boy!" Riku said to his young son, Sora. "The Town that will make our fame and fortune!" Young Sora looked up at his father in a puzzling look "But that's what you said about the last town we were in," he said "Before they chased us out." Riku looked at his son with a great smile. "Ah, that was just a little misunderstanding with the local law makers. That won't happen in this town." Riku grinned and looked at the amazing vies of this new town. "I certainly hope not." Young Sora said with a little hope that his father was right this time. "I still haven't gotten all of the tar out of my hair and those feathers made me sneeze." Young Sora covered his nose and let let out a great big sneeze. Feathers went flying everywhere while his father turned around to look at him.

"Just one of the many hazards of our trade, my boy." he said with a sly grin as he put his arm around Young Sora's shoulder. "I'd rather be in a trade that didn't require so much running." Young Sora said with a frown and began to walk away. Riku turned around and stopped him before he could get away. "My boy, there are people in this world who work and there are people who think. We happen to be people who think." Riku tapped his son on the head directly where his brain is. "I think I'm in the wrong trade." he said in a very serious tone. He was not happy that his father was a con. And he didn't want any part of it. "You think too much!" Riku said as happy and excited as he always gets when he goes to a new town. He walked over to the edge of the hill and took in a long breath. "AHHH. This place smells of adventure, excitement, and... money."

Young Sora tapped his father on the shoulder. "I think you are smelling the old goat farm over there." he said pointing to the goat farm. "Say, that's a good idea...we should raise goats, Father" Riku walked over to his son. "Listen Young Sora, I'll make you a deal. If our next con...er, deal... goes well, we will settle down." Young Sora's face lit up like Christmas lights on a tree. "It would be wonderful to stay in a town for longer then three days." he said thinking about the last times he had to leave the other towns. "in our line of work, one must be prepared to leave town in a moments notice." Young Sora desperately wanted to stay in this town.

"Father...?" He started "SHHHHH!" Riku said covering his son's mouth. "Don't call me Father." He said looking around to see if any people have heard him. Young Sora looked at his father wearily and sighed. "What should I call you in _this _town?" he asked. "Ah. I don't know yet." His Father said thinking it over. "But I'll let you know when I do." Young Sora had grinned a little thinking about settling down. "Wouldn't it be nice to settle down? Stay in one place for a while?" Riku looked at him. "Oh, Yes, I think this place does have its possibilities..." Young Sora stared off into space. "We could buy ourselves a home, AND maybe you could get married again..." Riku didn't seem to notice Young Sora's rambling "I do have a good feeling about this place.." he said crossing his arms. "...And I could met a nice girl." Young Sora said to himself already blushing. "A quiet little town," Riku said "A serene little..."

"Hurry it up, Kairi!" A voice out of nowhere yelled at a young girl. "He'll be here before you can say "stick a needle in your eye"! Kairi looked up at the man who was yelling at her. "I am sir." she said spreading out a beautiful fur coat on a crate she carried with her. She looked over a a young boy and yelled at him. "DEMYX! GO AND GET THE PANTS!" He ran off nodding. The man looked out at the other boy who seemed to work for him. "Axel, get your chicken away from my cloth!" he yelled. The boy walked over to him and picked up his chicken. "So sorry Marluxia, but the poor thing is just as hungry as we are." he said petting the tiny chicken in his arms. "I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." The man said as he pet Axel on the head. Axel grinned. "It's okay." He said. "Come on Xaldin, time to go in."

Riku looked to his son as the townspeople scrambled to get ready for something unknown. "So much for a quiet little town." He said and turned to the town. "Let's see what all the excitement is all about." Riku walked up to Marluxia to talk. "Greetings, my good man. It seems everyone is in a bit of a hurry." he said with a fake grin on his face. Marluxia turned to look at Riku. His face not looking interesting. "Aye, and you would be too if your very existence depended on one and only one customer." Riku looked to his son in great sympathy and a face that said 'we can't take from these people.' then turned back to Marluxia "Lord Xemnas is about to arrive for his daily shopping spree. So, either help or get out of our way." Marluxia turned to Kairi who was trying to lift up a very heavy crate. "Kairi! Kairi, have this young lad help you with the crate." Marluxia said and shoved Young Sora toward Kairi. She looked up and smiled. Young Sora looked at her too and smiled. "HERE HE COMES!" Axel yelled with a loud fanfare approaching them from a distance.

A guy in the weirdest jester outfit came walking out of a grand and fancy carriage. He opened his scroll and began reading. "HEAR YE, HEAR YE!" Everyone turned to look. "As the Minister of Fashion I bid you make ready for the Royal Fashion Show and Shopping Spree! Prepare to have your breath taken away by the unsurpassed beauty of the Lord's most recent fashion statement. Hold on to your hats as Kings and peasants alike shudder under the weight of his Highness' heavy ornamentation! But in the interest of creating even more suspense, let me first introduce the Royal Court. Wearing the latest of slimming, styling, succulent, sublime stripes... Zexion, The Sultan of Style." Zexion stepped out of the carriage looking as though he was at some sort of fancy fashion show. Olette nearly threw herself at him when he stepped out, but all Zexion did was sign her arm and walk away.

"Next, we have something a little decadent, a bit delightful and a tad bit devilish...Xion, The Duchess of Dressing up." Xion stepped out of the carriage with what appeared to be a two ton boa of feathers. She waved them around like a mindless idiot while the townspeople, with a mouth full of feathers, were sneezing up a storm while feathers continued to float through the air.

"Thank you Duchess." The Minister said. "Now, imagine this...you are all dressed up with some place to go, you are looking great, BUT, you don't smell so hot. Presenting Vexen, The Grand Poohba of Toiletries." Vexen stepped into the crowd with a big bottle of perfume He then began to spray the crowd with the bottle as they began to cough at the foul smelling stench.

"IF... excess be the food of fashion, eat on! In the true tradition of overdoing it... Larxene, The Over lady of Overdressing!" Larxene stepped out of the carriage wearing a long pink sparkle dress with many necklaces, rings, and bracelets. On top of her head was a big yellow hat with many assorted fake fruit and a long purple feather. Constricted around her neck was a silky red scarf with an emerald green broach that kept it from coming undone. She swayed her hips and extended her arms as she walked through the crowd. She was truly (I'm sorry for this) OVERDOING IT!

"The final member of our Royal Court is off times hidden from view, but can generally be found creeping up behind you...Xigbar, The Underlord of Underwear!" The Underlord didn't come out of the carriage. Everyone stopped and looked for a while to see if he'd ever come out. They waited for a few moments when they hear a loud roar and a stranger with underwear on his head popped out of no where. Xigbar then joined the rest of the Royal Court in the formation they have set up.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE ROYAL COURT!" shouted the Minister of Fashion while they all took a bow as the crowd gave a weak applause. "AND NOW, The moment you have all been waiting for! PRESENTING his honorable clothes horse, that pleasing fashion statement, and The Beau Brummel of sartorial splendor...LORD XEMNAS!" 


End file.
